Unexpected other side
by karen suki
Summary: Everybody believes that when you smile you are happy. But what they don’t know is that deep down you are scared, worried, and anxious. When the entire time they tell you all of their secrets. rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fruits basket.

Prologue

Everybody believes that when you smile you are happy. But what they don't know is that deep down you are scared, worried, and anxious. When the entire time they tell you all of their secrets. But you're still scared about the outcome if they found out yours.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Normal

Chapter 1

Wakening up to the sun shining on my face but there is still something off about today. 'What could it be? It feels like something is going to happen soon. Oh well time for another long day of acting' Tohru thought as she woke up early that day. After getting dressed in her school cloths she went down stairs to start breakfast for the still sleeping was setting the table when kyo came down the stairs.

"Good morning, kyo." Tohru greeted with a fake smile.

"Good morning" kyo grunted back not noticing anything. 'Good he didn't notice anything different this morning either.' Tohru thought as kyo sat down. Next down the stairs that came down were both shigure and yuki.

"Oh, wow look at the beautiful breakfast my flower has presented us this morning." Ranted shigure for his morning greeting.

"Yes it does look very good this morning, thank you and good morning" yuki greeted her after sitting down to breakfast.

"Ugh" kyo grunted at the comment that yuki made like it disgusted him or something. And in the meanwhile shot daggers at yuki which yuki shot right back at him while sitting down to eat breakfast.

"Ok, well I think I will be heading out now. I have to make a stop before school starts."Tohru stated as she got her bag and walking to the door.

"Well are you going to eat breakfast with us this morning?" Asked yuki curious because it has been a long time since they had all eaten breakfast together.

And without turning around she lied saying "oh… um I ate breakfast before you guys got up. So when you get done with your dishes put them in the sink and I will wash them today after school. Ok I will be off now.' Tohru said as she was leaving the house. She made her way downtown and to a little shop behind the alley way. When she walks into the shop it starts to remind her of her mother when she was alive. The man who owns this shop used to be one of her mother's old gang members. And the only one out of the entire gang that actually wanted her to be truly happy. Everyone in the gang just called him "black Wolf" but Tohru just called him "Papa Wolf" instead. After her mother was killed in the accident papa wolf helped her hide out and get a new life, but like always every once in a while she would go and visit him to talk about all sorts of things.

"Good morning baby wolf" said papa wolf happily as she came into the store.

"Good morning papa wolf" Tohru said happily as she ran and jumped into his arms at top speed.

"Well I'm glad that you are just as energetic as always baby wolf" he said as he gave a hug right back to her. And after all the greetings were done they went to the back room to the couches and sat down to talk. She talked about everything under the sun, about her life with the shomas and about school and about all of her friends. And in the meanwhile he would talk about how she would remind him of her mother. After about an hour or so of talking she realized that she would be late for school if she didn't hurry and leave right now and even then she would have to run for it.

"Don't worry about it baby wolf I will give you a ride so you won't be late for school" said papa wolf when he saw her face when she realized what time it was.

"oh my god, thank you so much papa wolf that would be so great I just don't know what I am going to do to ever repay you for it" Tohru said as she was scrambling around to make sure she had all of her stuff.

"Well just come here after school to talk with me today there is something pretty important I must talk to you about. Ok?" replied papa wolf when she was doing this.

"Ok I will be here as soon as school gets out to day. But what is it that you have to talk to me about that we didn't cover at all this morning, papa wolf?" asked Tohru a little worried that something was seriously wrong with him.

"Don't worry about it just yet baby wolf I am fine but we might want to head out if we plan to get you to school before you are late, so just come and talk to me after school and everything will be just fine. Ok?" said papa wolf as he lead her out of the back room and out to the street where he had his bike parked

"Ok don't worry I will be here and thanks for the ride" Tohru replied.

A/N

_Oki know that it is really short and I hope the next chapter is much longer and I know that it's not the best and it might have some problems but I would like it if I got a ton of reviews from it but I want at least want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter for it._

_And thank you for reading this. Oh and I do not own fruits basket no matter how much I wish I did._

_So thanks for reading and please review. Good bye_


	2. AN

I'm sorry I am studying for finals and can't really concentrate on the stories but when they are done I will post a new chapter. Sorry it is taking so long I will make it up to everyone by having a really long chapter. (well longer than normal)


End file.
